The Lost City of Memories
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Derek and Tyler try their hardest to untangle the unfathomable. A horrific virus has spread, and it has roots in the city of Atlantis! Love, confusion and frustration collide in the midst of chaos! YAOI!


Hey there, kiddies, and welcome to 'The Lost City of Memories'! Thanks for dropping in. Before you dive into this, though, please note these warnings. I don't own any of the featured material, and DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! THANK YOU!

Once again: DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE (SADLY) ALLERGIC TO BOY/BOY PAIRINGS!

* * *

"Hey there, Derek! Everything all right?"

The question struck his ears as a lightning bolt. He returned to reality with a gasp, his gentle brown eyes adopting the size of saucers. To his friend's face he looked, wearing the innocent melody of shock. "Things have been better," he said, sending a hand onto his forehead. "I just came out of another nightmare."

His friend took stock of the environment. Papers were scattered, not only the floor but all of his desktop. Open-faced books mingled with loose papers, screaming their information to the wide world. The sole audience member of ancient memories sat at the desk, straightening his glasses. He appeared to be twenty years older than he actually was, wearing a black overcoat, an ivory white shirt and matching black pants. It was the usual manner of dress whenever research called out his name. "It just won't stop," he said to his comrade, shaking his head. His voice always had the gentle qualities of a swan's wings, and it was currently burdened with frustration.

"I spent all night trying to figure things out, but I pretty much went on a wild goose chase. Thank you for coming by, though. It's always nice to see a friendly face."

Tyler Chase grinned. He stood in the doorway of Derek Stiles' dormitory, wearing a denim blue jacket with matching jeans. The bags underneath his eyes, and the weariness in his voice, conveyed his lack of sleep to the world. "No problem, man," the blonde said, running a hand over the top of his head. "Don't worry about it."

Derek released a soft sigh, shutting his eyes. "Did anything happen last night?"

"Well, Research and Development managed to pull something out of their hat. The bug we've been calling Neo-Stigma actually came from a flower."

"A flower?"

"That's right," Derek's old classmate said, folding his arms. "As it turns out, the flower came from the magical land you've been studying. That place has more life than we give it credit for."

The Stiles' face became grim. For what felt like ages on end, he and his comrades had been immersed in research, trying to uncover the mysteries behind the Neo-Stigma outbreak. Infections of the unfathomable sort surpassed anything he had ever encountered before, GUILT included. People's lives were multilated, torn asunder and tossed about in the worst ways imaginable, all because of a brand-new invasion.

Dr Robert Hoffman and Sidney Kasal suggested a topic for investigation. An old tale of Atlantis was put onto the table, as the ancient city was rumored to have a similiar outbreak. Truth be told, the city was responsible for the Neo-Stigma outbreak. The inhabitants were completely wiped out by the outbreak. Sidney and Robert both believed that the present epidemic's cure could be discovered within the past.

The Neo-Stigma outbreak not only ravaged the lives of civilians, but the lives of doctors as well. Caduceus USA was put at the forefront of the battle, working day and night to save countless lives. Alliances were made with hospitals across the nation, in brave attempts to strengthen medical technology. During the fight against Neo-Stigma, hearts were broken and tossed into new worlds. Derek almost lost a patient to Neo-Stigma, and experienced a massive drop in confidence.

A bit of his confidence returned after he told off Angie,

Yes, Angie Thompson. After everything they had been through, he told her to bugger off. She reprimanded him-severely-for depending so much on his skills, and, as she put it, reputation. Several minutes of violent scolding passed before he cut her off, surprising everyone-especially himself.

_"If you don't believe in me, fine! I can go on without you! I don't need you dragging me down anymore!"_

She bolted off without a word, eyes submerged in tears. In the past he hated himself, having witnessed her quick exits before, but that situation was different. He always felt horrible in the past, but her penchant for scolding him finally caused him to snap. And he wasn't bothered by her departure one bit.

Shortly after their latest argument, Derek put in a request to fly solo. Dr Hoffman happily introduced him to another assistant, one of their recent allies. Doctor and assistant were happy to meet, and the doctor finally felt as if he could take a sigh of relief.

And the assistant. His assistant was the sweetest, warmest soul alive. And could he have been any cuter? He was absolutely adorable! Tyler playfully scolded him for being so lucky. Dr Kai Nanami (affectionately referred to as Nana and Nana-chan) worked tirelessly to support him, and supported him in the warmest manner possible. Noticing how Derek had 'broken up' with Angie, and learning of Angie's wish to spend time with her father, encouraged Tyler and Derek's other comrades to play matchmaker. Derek, true to form, was unbearably shy, but...

The matchmakers had an easy job.

"It goes by the name 'Atlatia'," Tyler added, referring to the flower. "According to the tales of old, the flower was once used for healing purposes. We haven't figured out the odd twist behind this, though."

"Someone must've memorized the characteristics of the flower, and manipulated them to suit their twisted needs," the Stiles said, eyes falling onto the ceiling. "There's no way such a harmless treasure could readily be used for malicious purposes!"

"You're probably on the right track," the Chase said, nodded. "But that's the key word: probably. We don't have any more leads. I'm afraid we'll have to do a lot more digging if we're hoping to get somewhere."

Derek gave his friend a frail smile. "I have a feeling we're due for a field trip. The problem is, I'm not exactly sure where we'd end up. And according to the nightmares I've been having, we're going to head right into the middle of a fairy tale."

"Whaddya mean?"

"My dreams have been quite vivid," Derek replied, putting his affection in the form of a smile. "Listen to this. I've seen visions of the Atlantean princess, fighting for her kingdom. In addition to that, I've seen her at odds with the king! It's safe to assume that the king is either her father, a dishonorable spouse, or someone that barged into the empire unannounced!"

Tyler looked towards the ceiling. "Let me guess. We'll be joining the princess and her attempts to save the kingdom, right?"

"It seems that way."

"So what if the outbreak's happening down there again? What if the Atlatia bug somehow broke out again, and just made its way up here?"

A lightbulb went off in Derek's soft eyes. "I don't think it 'just made its way up here'," he said, shuffling through a stack of loose papers. "Tyler, I think the bug was transported here on someone's shoulders. I think someone came out of Atlantis to spread havoc here! Both of our worlds are in grave danger!"

Grim-faced, the two of them stared at each other. A moment passed before both burst into vibrant laughter, holding their sides. "Listen to us," the Chase said, eyes watering. "We're acting as if this fairy tale of ours has already started! We hardly even know what's going on!"

"Scoff all you want, my friend. I'm laughing out of pure exhaustion! Haven't slept properly in days!"

Tyler wiped at his eyes. "Blah blah blah. Pushing all of this weird Atlantis stuff aside for the moment, how have you been about the whole Angie thing? Still miffed, frustrated, sad...anything I need to take care of?"

With a smile, the Stiles shook his head. "Not at all. Of course I'm still angry, but my anger is really none of your concern. It's no one's concern, because I've got it all under control. Thank you, though."

Sensing Angie was the last person Derek wished to speak about, Tyler made a swift change in subject. "How do you think Doctor Vaughn is holding up?"

The warmest chuckle came out of the other doctor's mouth. "Oh, I'm not the least bit worried about him. He is in a collaboration with Mr. Kasal, after all."

"Seriously, man, you're more of a freak than you let on."

Both of them laughed at those words. Tyler was referring to the relationship between Doctor Markus Vaughn and Sidney Kasal, which was born during the LUTRA outbreak. Derek knew nothing of Sidney's puppy crush towards him, but was well aware of everything else. Doctor and Caduceus official collaborated to put LUTRA down forever, falling for each other in the process. Everyone found their relationship endearing, considering Markus claimed to be indifferent to the concept of love and sexual orientation. Sidney, on his own end, didn't know which way to turn after his near-fatal collision with LUTRA.

The two of them ended up madly in love, and Markus kept his promise to Sidney.

Greg never found anything out about Sidney's 'first time'.

"I think they're rather adorable together," the Stiles said amidst chuckles. "You know, rumor has it that they're planning to get married."

"Say WHAT now?"

"That's right," Derek replied, eyes twinkling. "Marriage is in the works. I know Director Kasal would never admit anything out loud, because he's not much of a romantic-"

"Unless he's around Doctor Vaughn."

"Oh, whatever. Anyways, if they're really planning to get married, I know they'll be happy together."

"Maybe they'll share their wedding ceremony, with you and Nana-chan!"

The Stiles' cheeks instantly transformed into beets. He tried to stir up a defense from the book of cliches, but closed the book in the end. Grinning, Tyler declared his victory.

"Ha! You didn't do anything to deny it, so you really want to marry Nanami!"

"Now wait a minute! I won't ever deny my love for him, but we've only known each for two weeks! And besides, he's barely out of a horrible break up!"

"Doesn't seem to bother him! He's all over you!"

While Tyler continued to laugh, Derek slid his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. "Why do I put up with this?" he groaned playfully, digging his fingers into his skin. Before his friend could provide him with an answer, several knocks fell upon the door. Two sets of eyes turned their attention to the door, fearing the other side's news. "Hoping it's not any more Atlatia outbreaks," the Chase said grimly, moving to answer the door. "Can't take another operation right now. I'm going off two hours of sleep, here."

By the blonde's hand, the door was opened. A mischievous smile grew as soon as the visitor was revealed. It was none other than a wickedly adorable male, with silken brown hair and babyish blue eyes. His cheeks, as they had been many times throughout his collaboration with Derek, were a dainty shade of pink. "Hey there, Nanami," Tyler said, purposefully drawing out each syllable of the other doctor's name. "Nice to see ya! What can Derek help you with?"

As Derek shot Tyler a playful glare, Kai Nanami delivered his response. "Um, I was...I was wondering if I could...t-t-talk to Doctor Stiles about last night."

"Last night?!" the Chase exclaimed, turning to Derek with his hands on his hips. "Derek, man, you're a dog! You took a ride on the boat of love and didn't tell me?"

"Nothing intimate took place, moron," the Stiles said with a bright smile, rising from his seat. He approached the blushing Nanami, his eyes exhibiting a fresh batch of the greatest affection.

"I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say. Would you like to talk to me now, or would you prefer to have me throw Doctor Chase out?"

"He can listen, if he wants to," the brown-haired dove said, covering his mouth with his fists. "I won't mind if he does."

Derek's smile couldn't have been warmer. "Okay then. What's on your mind?"

"Well...to tell you the truth...you are."

At that moment, Derek's heart couldn't have been any lighter. And Tyler's grin couldn't have been any bigger.

Nanami went on, head bowed and hands wrapped into each other. "Doctor Stiles...you...I fell apart last night, a-a-and...you were there."

"You needed me. I wouldn't have left you alone in such a state. I care for you, Nanami."

"Hey. Sounds like stuff Angie should have said to you!"

Tyler received another glare, then Derek returned his attention to the smiling Nanami. "I'm really glad you were there," the Kai said, taking the Stiles by the hands. "Your support meant a lot to me. It always will."

"Your support is invaluable to me, Nanami, and I'm not just talking about your support of the Atlatia case. I'm glad our paths crossed."

"I hope I can become an official part of Caduceus someday. It would be wonderful to work with you and the others, Doctor Stiles."

"Perhaps you will. You have already provided incredible support to our team! It would be wonderful to have you, Nanami. And please, call me 'Derek'."

"Oh for CRYIN' OUT LOUD! What is this, an interview?!"

"Tyler-"

"Don't 'Tyler' me, man! You and Angie were idiotic enough, always beating around the bush, and you didn't even have feelings for her! You're totally digging this guy, and you're saying crap like 'it would be wonderful to have you on our team'?! Gimme a break!"

In a split second, Derek thought. He thought of the first phases of incorrectly identified Neo-Stigma, thought of the lost lives, thought of Nanami's tears, thought of Angie Thompson. He thought of Markus Vaughn, thought of how Sidney smiled around Markus-and only Markus. He thought of heartache, loss, suffering, confusion, grief, rejection, and-

"Sorry, Nana-chan," the Stiles said softly, and ignored Tyler's 'finally'. "Guess I should say what I'm really feeling right now, and...well, truth be told, I love you."

Nanami broke into beet red euphoria, but before he could push out a response, Derek burst into gentle laughter.

"Did that sound weird? I've never been in love with anyone before, so that might've come out a little...I don't know. Sloppy!"

"Oh no," the Kai said, shaking his head. "It came out just fine, and...Derek...I...I-"

"Now don't rush yourself," Derek said cautiously, holding up a hand. "If you're still in love with Shunichiro, it's all right. You know I'll always-"

"Good move, Nana-chan," Tyler muttered to himself, watching the ensuing kiss-which Nanami initiated.

The searing contact between two bodies was unfortunately broken by a rather harsh intrusion. The door to Derek's dormitory flew open, and in went-

"Doctor Blaycloft?! What's wrong?!"

Valerie Blaycloft was out of breath, slumped over and sweating. "It's Markus," she said breathlessly, hands on her knees. At the mention of her superior's name, three hearts flew out of the roof. "He's been infected with the Type 3 Phase of Atlatia!"

Tyler slapped a hand to his forehead, shut his eyes and shook his head. "Type 3?!" Derek cried out, exchanging a fretful glance with Nanami.

"Wh-wh-what happened to the previous phases?!"

"I don't know. Must've ignored them. Mr. Kasal mentioned details on his exhaustion, but Markus passed it off as just that-exhaustion!"

"Hate to say it, but he's only got minutes to live," Tyler said, hand still on his forehead. "Type 3 Atlatia isn't the friendliest phase of the bunch."

"It's the WORST phase of the bunch," Derek said, gripping Nanami's hand. "If we don't do something soon, Doctor Vaughn will die!"

Nanami gently removed his hand from Derek's. "I'll prep for the operation, Doctor Stiles," he said, his sweet voice ablaze with anticipation. "I'll meet you in the operating room!"

Recovering his clipboard, Doctor Derek Stiles of Caduceus USA felt his heart break.

_Damn it, Sidney must be frightened out of his wits! I've got to do something!_

_I've got to save Markus, no matter what! And I'll use the Healing Touch if I have to!_

_I'm a doctor, a doctor of Caduceus!_

This was composed to Red's 'Break Me Down'.

I mentioned the LUTRA outbreak several times. Those times referred to my first Trauma Center adventure, 'Lutra'.

If you weren't able to tell, I'm not too much of an Angie fan. And it's not because I live, eat and breathe yaoi. I just think she was a you-know-what during Derek's UTK2 breakdown.

Bwah ha ha. I just HAD to put in the 'I'm a doctor!' line. Bwa ha ha!

Kai Nanami, a guest character, is not an original character. He's originally from an anime, and has to be the most adorable, beautiful male character I've come across. Extra points to you if you can figure out where Nanami's from!

If you have never seen Kai Nanami, it is highly recommended that you locate an image of him. You have to. He's to die for. XD

Thank you!


End file.
